Gabe Knows Best
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Gabriel feels that Dean tortures Sammy too much, so he took it upon himself to get revenge for the younger Winchester. One-shot. Tickling. Please Enjoy!


"DEHEHEHEHEAN! STAHAHAHAHAP, PLEEEHEHEASE!"

Oh yes, there it was. The now familiar sound of a cackling Sam reached the Trickster's ears and he grinned fondly at the scene. The tickling had been going on for a while now, Dean surprising his moose of a brother at every chance he got. And poor Sammy had never been able to get himself out of it. Though this time, it was different. For a split second, Sam had flailed out an arm and pinched his brother's side. This distraction caused Dean to yelp and gave Sam the opportunity to shove him off of his torso and run for the hills. Gabriel wanted to experiment with this new, interesting and _enticing_ information.

So a few days later, neither Winchester's mind was left on tickling or anything related to it. Sam had gone out to talk to some locals about a case they were working on, while Dean stayed back to do research. The truth was, Dean was exhausted. He took a nap while his brother was gone. This was the moment Gabriel was waiting for.

Dean's breathing had become steadier and slower the deeper he fell into sleep. Gabe was usually not one for subtlety and so he plopped himself onto the hunter from quite a height. The Winchester was caught of guard, so Dean uselessly swung his arm around and instead of grabbing the gun he kept under his pillow, he expertly flung it off the bed and onto the floor. He sighed, a mix of disappointment and sleepiness.

"Rise and shine, Dean-o."

The now well-known sarcastic and teasing voice reached Dean's ears and he audibly groaned out, "Oh God..."

"And no, you're not dreaming. No Winchester would have this great of a dream," Gabriel smirked.

"What in the living hell are you doing?"

"Just testing something... and getting revenge for Sammy."

"What are you talking about?" Dean mumbled into his pillow, still not entirely awake yet.

"Let's see if this will jog that faulty memory of yours..." and with that, Gabe jammed his fingers into Dean's sides. The hunter yelped and his body jolted. He expected to hold out for a while, but the archangel did not stop dancing his fingers all over the sensitive fabric of the t-shirt on Dean's sides. Since the Winchester was lying on his stomach, it was hard to reach any real tickle spots. Regardless, Dean was giggling and snorting into the pillow.

"Gahahahahabriel... Hehehehahaha s-sss_stoooop_!"

"Not as ticklish as your brother dearest, I guess. Let's see if we can change that," the angel flipped over Dean with the help of his mojo while still remaining on top of him. He dug his fingers into Dean's ribs, taking his time to carefully poke and prod in between the spaces. This made Dean's laughter jump up a level in volume and pitch.

"Yohuhuhu BAHAHAHASTARD AHAHAHANGEL DIHICK!"

"Mmmm that's a new one... Right back at you, Deanie baby," and Gabriel lifted his hand, made a claw with it to show Dean, and descended it upon his stomach. He vibrated it and Dean literally squealed before laughing even harder yet.

"Ah, I see this spot is almost as bad as Samsquanch. Now, mind divulging what your worst spot is? I won't go easy, I promise," Gabriel smiled again, this time directing his devious angel fingers to travel the length of the Winchester's midsection. Dean was laughing the loudest yet, but was still determined not to give in and tell Gabriel what his worst spot was.

"N-NOHOHO... PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAP, GAHAHABE! HHAHAhahahaha..." Gabriel had slowed his fingers so only two of them were softly drawing patterns on Dean's stomach and sides.

"Tell me."

"Nehehehever..."

"Then let's look... _here_," Gabriel plunged his fingers into Dean's underarms, making his body buck upward as he threw his head back in laughter. Even though he clamped his arms to his sides in an effort to lessen the ticklish feeling, it barely did anything because the archangel was still working his magic in his armpits. Gabe tried to use his mojo again, this time lifting the hunter's arms so they were pinned on either side of his head, leaving the area wide open.

"Is this the spot?"

Dean didn't know what answer would get him out of this quicker. But Gabriel took his silence as that he wouldn't answer so he started up with a new vigor on his underarms. Dean belted out loud laughter. And it was waaaaay worse this time because he couldn't protect himself! Dean just laughed and shouted out curses at the Trickster of an angel.

Guess who walked into the room just then? Certainly, Sam Winchester was caught very off guard to see Gabriel sitting on top of and tickling his brother. Dean saw Sam out of the corner of his eye and he felt a rush of relief; Sam would stop him.

"SahahahHAHAMMY HEHEHELP HAHAHAHA PLEHEHEASE HELP!"

Sam just stared at Dean, a little disbelieving that he was laughing this hard.

"Gabe, you're doing it wrong. His hips are the worst," Sam said with the most mischievous half-grin ever known in the history of the Winchesters. Gabriel smiled and got to work. He scooted himself lower on the hunter's body and happily dug his thumbs into the depressions of Dean's hips. Sam beamed when he heard Dean shriek and start laughing in high-pitched bursts of joy. Gabriel felt like he was riding a bull because Dean was bucking so much (and yes the archangel had ridden bulls before).

"STOPSTOPSTOP_STOP_ GAHAHAHAHABE NOHOHOHOHO PLEHEHEHEHE STAHAHAHAHA!"

Dean was in ticklish hell. And he couldn't stop it because the angel dick kept his arms pinned with mojo.

"Wanna help, Samsquanch?"

"Sure," and Sam happily made his way to the bed and seated himself next to Dean. Then he used his fingers to tickle his ribs, sides, and stomach again. Okay he was wrong... _now _Dean was in ticklish purgatory and hell wrapped into one little package of torture.

"SAHAHAHAHAHAMMY GAHAHAHAHABE HAHAHAHA NOHOHOHO ST-STOOOOHAHAHAHAP!"

Even though he adored seeing his brother like this, Sam felt bad because he knew what it felt like to be tickled to your limits. He stopped tickling Dean, but apparently that didn't signal for Gabe to stop as well. He was still viciously attacking Dean's hips and now knee caps as well.

"I think he's had enough," Sam tried, placing a hand on the archangel's shoulder. Gabriel looked up at Sam and finally agreed. With one last poke to Dean's stomach, he took away the mojo and stood off of the Winchester. Dean immediately rolled onto his stomach and curled his knees up to his chest.

"Gabe, y-you better run... I'm gonna kill you..."

"Peace out," and with a quick and airy flutter of wings, he was gone. Sam just stood there, smiling at the sight of his brother looking so exhausted... but happy. He rolled over onto his back again. Sam started to approach him, but Dean jumped backwards, holding his hand out in front of him warningly.

"Don't even think about it."

"Relax..." Sam chuckled, "I wasn't going to do anything."

"Right. How'd the investigating go?" Dean mumbled, eyes half closed. A yawn escaped his lips afterwards. Sam grinned.

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep."

"Nah, I'm good. I already-already..." another yawn, "... took a nap."

"Dean, don't make me force you," Sam moved closer to the bed, fingers wiggling, and Dean threw the covers over himself. Sam laughed and continued, "Good."

"G'night, Sammy..." the older brother murmured sleepily. Sam smiled and turned around to see Gabriel back in the room yet again.

"Thanks, Gabe."

"No problemo, Sam-o. And if you ever want more revenge, just holler."

"Will do."

And so Sam finished up the research Dean was supposed to be covering as Gabriel popped in and out of the hotel room to annoy and distract Sam, and Dean was snoring fast asleep on the creaky motel bed.

_~The End~_


End file.
